


Coming Out

by sockiesock



Series: eli & abraham [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, uhhhhhh idk any other tags so just take this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock





	Coming Out

_July 27th, 2009_

"Hey, Hail. I'm trans. You know what that means?"

"Bwah?"

"It means I'm a boy, even though I look like you."

"Oh!!"

"You love me right?"

"Yah," Hailee nodded.

"Okay." Eli smiled, putting his arms out for a hug.

"No hug."

"Fine. No hug." He put his arms down, chuckling.

"You're trans," Eli's mom said, standing in the doorway.

Eli felt his heart stop. "......Yeah." He idly watched Hailee walk to their mom.

"So you think you're a boy?"

Eli swallowed. "I - I am a boy, m - m - mom."

His mom sighed. "I'm going to set up an appointment with your therapist, okay?"

"K - kay."

"I love you,"

"Yeah."

"Son."

His mom and sister walked off. Eli closed and locked his door. He laid on his bed and felt his chest.

"Holyshitholyshitholyshit. SHE CALLED ME SON." 

Eli smiled but he also felt terrified. Why did he feel terrified? His mom obviously accepted him. He ran out of his room and to his mom.

"Mom -"

"What should I be calling you now?"

Eli thought.

"...E - Eli."

"Okay."

Eli smiled. "You're s - serious."

"Of course, Eli." 

"D - don't tell dad!"

"Alright."

* * *

_December 26th, 2016_

"Abraham, can we talk?"

Abe put down some book he had gotten the day before to look at his boyfriend. "What's up, babe?"

Eli took a deep breath before straddling Abraham, who bit his lip and looked Eli up and down. Eli took his hand and slowly pulled it to his crotch.

"This doesn't seem like talking — _Oh._ "

Eli looked down, too scared to look at Abraham's reaction.

"You don't - you don't have a dick."

"No," Eli nodded.

"You were born a, um... A —"

"Don't say it. Please."

Eli's breath and voice were shaky. Abraham took his hand from Eli's and stroked his hair. "I love you so much, Eli. You're my beautiful, wonderful boy no matter what you've got."

Eli raised his head and smiled. Abraham noticed a few tears had slipped down his cheeks. "Th - thank you, Abraham," he said, kissing the older man. "I - I love you too."


End file.
